


What if it could be different?

by frenchfairy



Series: What if it could be different? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HPMOR Universe, Loss of Virginity, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfairy/pseuds/frenchfairy
Summary: What if you could get in bed with the teacher you love? What if he wants it too?





	What if it could be different?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is written after the “Harry Potter and Methods of Rationality”. See chapter 76 to get more context about the characters and the story before.

Rianne Felthorn was a seventh-year student of Slytherin. At the moment she was standing in a cavern in Hogwarts dungeons and holding a bright ruby. The sight of it made her feel incredibly sad as if she forgot something precious to her. For a second she wondered how it is possible to find a jewel on the ground in a cavern lit by a single torch. There is possibly an explanation other than sheer luck, but she couldn’t think of any. So she went to the great hall for dinner.

  
This night in her bed Rianne took the stone out and tried to remember. She felt sad and tensed, but nothing came to mind other than her feelings. It was almost like she felt during her Potions lessons. Professor Snape (she called him Severus in her head) was someone who she would never get. Firstly, he was her teacher and more than ten years older. (How old is he, actually?) And secondly, why on earth could he fall in love with her? For him, she was just another student and that made her feel sad.  
On Friday night Severus Snape was sitting behind his desk and marked assignments. Half a bottle of whisky cheered him up a little but it couldn’t improve the quality of the essays. Somebody slightly knocked on the door of his room. “Who on earth could it…” Annoyed, he went to the door and opened. Rianne Felthorn stood in the doorway.

  
“What can I do for you, Miss Felthorn?”

  
“Good night, Professor. I have a question about the essay you gave last time.”

 

“Well, if you weren’t afraid to come on Friday night, it could be really curious. Please, come in.”

  
Snape sat back behind his desk and gestured at the chair in front of him. Rianne noticed a glass and a half-empty bottle but quickly turned away.

  
“The question, Miss Felthorn.” His voice sounded sharply in the quiet room.

  
“Oh… I was writing about the use of moonstone and came across a book that says it reveals its best properties when powdered and the other…”

  
Her speech sounded as if she learned it by heart. But then she looked up and lost her words. Snape looked directly at her with that piercing look that made people think he could read minds. She remembered her thoughts about him and felt her heart sunk in the stomach.

  
“Is that really you want to talk about?”

  
Now the Professor’s voice sounded a lot softer. Rianne thought she saw a smile on his lips.

  
“Why… erm… yes, but I…”

  
“A glass of wine, Miss Felthorn?”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Wine, Miss Felthorn. I don’t usually drink it, but whisky is too strong for young ladies.”

  
“Why on earth is he doing that?” he thought. Snape was surprised at himself. Of course, he knew about this poor girl feelings, you don’t have to be a Legilimens to notice those dreamy looks and red cheeks when he came close. After that awkward kiss in the cavern, he couldn’t stop thinking about what if everything isn’t lost completely. Snape came to the bar and took out a bottle of red wine and a goblet.  
“Here, Miss Felthorn, sit closer to the fire, it looks like you’re cold.”

  
Rianne sat on the couch in front of the fire where Snape invited her and took a sip of wine. He sat next to her carefully measuring distance in order not to touch her. “You sick crazy bastard… The poor girl was unlucky enough to come when he was drunk and bored” he thought. It’s amusing though to watch her frightened and surprised face. Her fingers were trembling on the goblet; there were red spots on her cheeks and even on the neck. Snape felt his own heart beating hard and fast, but kept his face neutral. He learned to hide his feelings a long time ago and had a lot of practice since then.

  
“Why did you come here, Rianne?”

  
“I… erm… I came to talk to you.”

  
“Drink the wine, it’ll help you. So, what bothers you? I’m sure that it’s not moonstone. I might say it’s personal business, am I correct?”

  
“You… Do you know?” She was frightened.

  
“Miss Felthorn, I don’t have to use magic to see your thoughts.”

  
Snape stood and headed for the whisky bottle. It gave Rianne a moment to take a breath and some confidence and courage not to run away. When he was sitting down, he sat closer to Rianne so that now their legs and shoulders touched. Rianne flinched but didn’t move away. It was strange for Snape to feel the heat of another person’s body; god knows when he last felt that. He finished his drink, put the glass away and took the goblet from Rianne’s hands. Then he pulled her closer and kissed her. Snape felt her trembling hands, gentle flower scent of her hair and wine on her lips. This time the kiss wasn’t so bad and awkward, somehow Rianne was more experienced in it and Snape just followed her lead. Suddenly he became aware of his arousal and that she probably could know that. Rianne couldn’t believe it was actually happening. She imagined herself thousands of possible scenarios but in none of them Snape was drinking and she had to have that embarrassing conversation. “To the hell with that” thought Snape, “she wants that.” He wanted that too. He moved her to his lap, now her thigh touched his erection and he wondered if she could feel it through the robes. Rianne was light and so pleasantly warm; her hand on his neck was damp and cold.

  
“Rianne, do I get your full consent on what could happen tonight?” Snape’s voice was hoarse and deep. She nodded in response.

  
“I need you to say it. Look at me.”

  
For the first time this evening she looked directly into his eyes. They were piercing directly into her soul.

  
“Yes… Yes, you do.”

  
“Do you understand that nobody must know about that? In the first place, for the sake of your own wellbeing?”

  
“Yes… Please, don’t obliviate me… I won’t tell anybody.”

  
“I won’t. Come here.”

  
Snape led her to the bedroom. It was almost completely dark with a little bit of light coming from the office. Why didn’t he stop himself? What broke his constant self-control? He doubted that it was alcohol; he has never done anything stupid even when he was so drunk he could barely stand. Was it a slight possibility of another life? Fuck, he could be dead by the end of the year, what life could he think about?  
In the bedroom, he sat down on the bed and pulled Rianne between his legs in front of him. He took off her robe, under it she was wearing a white silk nightgown. She removed his tie and started to unbutton the vest. Snape almost tore away the buttons on his sleeves, nervousness and buzz made his fingers stiff. Thoughts in Rianne’s head were running in a mad vertex, it’s happening, now, with him, what, what, what?

  
When they finished with the clothes, Snape pulled her on the bed. He didn’t actually know what to do, a few sex scenes in the books he’s read focused mostly on feelings and on the skin touching. Rianne put her arms around him, her hands were stroking his arms and back. Her legs were parted, so he could feel her hot and wet between them. Snape couldn’t control himself any longer, he entered inside her sharply with a throaty groan. Rianne cried out from surprise and pain, but she couldn’t move away – Snape was lying heavily on top of her. After a few frantic thrusts he pulled out and cum on her stomach with a moan. He was breathing heavily and his arms were trembling.

  
“Fuck... give me a moment, will you...” He lay next to her, hiding his face in her hair. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, not really.” Rianne was shocked. “Does it really have to be like that? Is it all?”, she thought.

  
Snape's arm lay heavily across her chest, she felt something wet and sticky on her belly. “Eww...” She reached for a piece of clothing from the floor. Was it Snape's shirt? She didn't really care. “What is he going to do now? Sleep? Throws her out?” She didn't dare to move, she was scared as much as she enjoyed that.

  
The ability to think started to come back to Snape. He remembered his awkward moves, last-second thought not to cum into her... She didn't have underwear! She came and knew what would happen... Little bitch! Well, she shouldn't leave so much disappointed...

  
He stroked her neck, cheeks, touched her lips, and then led his hand lower to her breasts. They were small, with hard nipples, the skin was smooth and warm under his hand. Rianne put her hand over his and slightly pulled it down...

  
This time Snape had better control over his body. He watched Rianne's face, her eyes were closed, parted lips were red and wet.

  
In his life Snape never missed sex, when he needed to take the edge off, he just drunk whisky and jerked off. He never met a woman he wanted to touch, a thought of it seemed disgusting. But tonight he understood how wrong it was. The sensation of Rianne's soft and warm skin, her hands on his shoulders and most importantly, knowing that he was the cause of her pleasure made him feel dizzy.  
Snape continued the movements as long as he could. He didn't know whether it's enough for Rianne, she moaned and arched her back, but he never knew what would be the signs of her reaching the climax. He finished on her belly again and collapsed on the bed beside her. His legs were trembling, the spine was sweaty and there were sore spots on his shoulders where Rianne's fingernails scratched him.  
After a few moments, he turned to his side and watched her face. She lay on her back staring into the ceiling with an unfocused gaze.

  
“What are you intended to get from me?” His voice was still hoarse but sharp.

  
“Me? What? Nothing... I just...” She still was afraid to look at him.

  
“Really, Miss Felthorn, you came to fuck your teacher and you don't want anything in return? How amusing!”

  
“How could you! I'd never... I just...” Tears appeared in her eyes, she wanted to run away, but Snape caught her arm and firmly pressed her against his chest.

  
“Sorry, girl, I needed to check. You can't be too careful.” Now he spoke softly, even affectionately.

  
“Do you lo... Do you love me?”

  
“No. But I like you, I do. I didn't have a chance to know you better.” “Sometimes it is better to lie, for both of them,” – Snape thought.

  
“Professor, do you...”

  
“Don't call me that!” – He snapped. “It's Severus.”

  
Rianne didn't dare to say anything more. She didn't believe in the reality of what is happening, couldn't understand sudden mood changes of Snape; she was on the edge of tears already. Snape summoned the bottle of whisky and a glass from his office, somehow magic was both easier and harder, as if he had more power but couldn't control it.

  
“Here, drink this.”

  
Strong drink burnt her throat and made her cough and distracted her from crying.

  
“Sorry, girl, you have to go. It's already after midnight. I see you to your dormitory.”

  
“Can I stay?”

  
“I wish you could... you know there are rules.” (Really, Severus? Where on earth did you learn to be so nice?)

  
They dressed quickly; Rianne still was hiding her face from Snape. On their way to Slytherin dormitory they didn't say a word, but when they almost came, Snape took Rianne's hand and pulled her to a dark corner.

  
“Nobody needs to know what happened, do you understand? It's for your own good, imagine all that attention you'll get when they find out that you kissed the most hated professor at Hogwarts. Look at me and say it.”

  
“I understand.” (Not everyone hates you, how don't you see...)

  
“One more, you will not try to talk to me or otherwise contact me outside school business.”

  
“No, I promise. You don't want to see me again?”

  
“If you'll need to discuss our private business, ask me something about moonstone. Look at me.”

  
Rianne looked up, Snape's eyes were dark with reflections of fire from the torch on the wall. Sharp shadows of it gave him a worried look and made him ten years older.

  
A silent Legilimens and Snape saw their bodies on the bed. He felt her fear and pain and also arousal and pleasure, how insulted she was and her not understanding him.

  
He hugged and kissed her. (That's what they do before saying goodbye, do they?)

  
Then, he pushed her gently away and said: “You need to go.” When she walked into the corridor, Snape whispered: “Obliviate”.

  
Rianne Felthorn, a seventh-year from Slytherin, stood in front of the door. She was going to her room after taking a really long bath and imagining a certain dark-haired professor. Strangely, but her hair was dry and she didn’t have any towels.

  
“Next time it will be better, I promise.” A dark figure was flying through school's corridors like a giant bat.

 

[Part two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870351)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I would welcome your comments because English is not my native language. Also, tell me if you want some more stuff along this line.


End file.
